


star-ing

by mrsmischief



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Magnus fluff for anyone having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star-ing

"You should've let me drive. At least I don't get lost."  
"We're not lost, just a bit... Astray."  
"Mmmm, sure. Where are we going, anyway?"

You had repeated the same conversation at least a dozen times during the drive already, but Magnus wouldn't tell you where he was driving you. He had come home from work, seen you collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion, and immediately told you to get up. Not very nice of him, right? And now he had been driving you to god-knows-where for at least half an hour, a smug smile on his stupid face. Fucking Martinsson.

Your day had been shit. Just pure, utter shit. You had woken up to see your period had started, then hurriedly had breakfast (which consisted only of black coffee since neither you nor Magnus had had time to shop for food the day before), and rushed to work. In spite of doing your best to get there early, you had actually ended up being late because of the terrible morning traffic. Once you were finally there, you had tried your best to help your co-workers figure out the case you had at the moment, with poor results - the whole thing was a nightmare. And, as a cherry on top of your perfect day, Kurt Wallander had found a reason to yell at you not once or twice but _three bloody  times_ throughout the day. Great.

After work, you had dragged your aching, exhausted bones home, thinking only of the comfy sofa, nonsensical television programmes, and warm, cheesy pizza. That would've made your evening perfect and made the day less awful, too, but no. You only got one of the magical trio, as Magnus had been kind enough to come home with a warm pizza, bought from your favourite restaurant. He didn't let you enjoy it there, though: instead, he ushered you out the door and into the car. You two had shared the pizza in the car, and within ten minutes all of it was gone - clearly you hadn't been the only one starving. After that, it had been just driving, driving, driving.

Finally, when you had already lost track of time and gotten too tired even to talk, Magnus slowed down the car and turned into a tiny road that led into a forest. You drove through the dark woods, and after a while reached a small clearing. Magnus parked the car there, then turned to look at you.    
"Alright, honey, time to get out of the car."

Your response was more of a sleepy grumble than any kind of decent human interaction.  
"MmmmbutIdon'twanna," you groaned.  
Magnus chuckled, unbuckled his seatbelt, and soon he was on your side of the car, half-dragging, half-lifting you out.  
"Come on, it's not far, I promise."

You dragged your tired feet on the forest path after him, up a hill way too steep for your current state.  
"Mags..." you muttered after a couple of minutes of climbing. "I hate you."  
"I know."

Finally, fucking finally, you reached your destination. If that even was something one could call a destination: you were on top of a small hill, by a cliff, forest behind your back  now, and you had no idea what you were doing there.  
"Umm... Why are we here?" you asked. Magnus turned to you and took your hand, leading your further towards the edge of the cliff. Not too close, but enough so that you were out of the shadow the trees cast in the moonlight.  
"That's why," he said, pointing ahead of you. You followed his hand, seeing the city below you.  
"You can see the whole of Ystad from here," he said, pulling you closer to him with one arm wrapped around you.  
"Pretty, right?" The city was a shining mass of lights in the middle of the darkness, and you had to agree. "  
"It is."

You watched the view for a while in silence, until Magnus inhaled deeply, then kissed the top of your head.  
"But that's not the main exhibition tonight," he said. You turned your head towards him, eyebrows raised. No?  
"This is," he said, lifting his eyes towards the sky. You mimicked him, and sighed at the sight above you. The stars were shining bright above you, brighter than you had seen ever before.  
"Wow..."  
"I know... It's gorgeous. That's _Leo_ , right there," he said, pointing southwards. You only saw stars, millions of them, and had no idea how to identify a constellation, but followed his fingers obediently, anyway.  
"And that's _Ursa Major_ , right above us," Magnus continued, smiling happily as he watched the stars. You, too, smiled; even though you didn't really care that much about the stars, seeing him happy made you happy, too.

"My dad used to take me and my brother to watch the stars when we were kids," he explained after a while.  
"My brother never cared much about it, but I loved it. I guess I found it calming, seeing those big balls of light that were there every night, no matter what happened down here."  
You pushed your body closer to him, shivering slightly in the cool April night, but loving every moment anyway. This was a new side to him, and you were eager to learn more about the more poetic Magnus.  
"I even had a curtain with the constellations on it, can you believe..." He laughed, slightly embarrassed. You reached up to kiss his cheek.  
"I think it's cute."  
Magnus smiled brighter and bent down to give you a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, you can see _Arcturus_ there, too, rising from southeast," Magnus added, nodding to a point in the sky. "That'll be brighter later in the year, but you can see it now, too."  
"Ooh."  
"I hope I didn't bore you to death," he added, wrapping you under his coat with him when he noticed you were shivering in the breeze.  
"No, of course not," you said immediately, smiling as you leaned against his warm body.  
"I like little astronomer Magnus."  
You stood still and silent for a long while, watching the lights in the night. When he began to feel your body relax against his, the stress gone, Magnus checked his watch.  
"Shall we head back for the car?" he asked. You nodded, yawning.

The way back to the car was much more fun, and you even managed to make it a small race through the dark woods - going downhill was way more fun than climbing uphill, after all. When you reached the car, you realised what Magnus had done had been probably the best you could do: your head felt clearer, and even though you were still tired, at least you weren't pissed off anymore.  
"Fresh air always makes me feel better," Magnus remarked as you fastened your seatbelts.  
"I should remember that," you replied, leaning your head on the headrest and closing your eyes.

The drive back went quick, probably because less than halfway back you doze off, catching up on sleep in the car. You only woke up when Magnus parked the car on the parkway of your house, and, trying his best not to wake you, picked you up and carried you upstairs, all the way to bed. You mumbled a thank you as he undressed you and tucked you in, kissing your forehead.  
"You're welcome, darling. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Magnus."

 


End file.
